Derek Morgan's Infamous Hookups
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Derek Morgan and the members of the BAU. Such as Emily and JJ. Ratings range from K to M. Recent One-shot What Happens in Vegas, Emily Prentiss. Rated M.


**What Happens in Vegas - Derek Morgan One Shot**

Part of the 'Derek Morgan's Infamous Hook-ups' one-shot series.

This wont be updated often, same as 'Spencer Reid's Love Life' One shot series.

This is the first story in this One Shot Series.

I've NEVER written ANYTHING like this. So I understand if it kinda sucks. :]

****This is Rated M for language and SOME naugtyness. **

**Derek Morgan/ Emily Prentiss.**

What Happens in Vegas.. _stays in vegas._

"What time are we catching the plane?" Derek asked Hotch as they walked into the hotel.

"Tomorrow morning at 8am. Don't be late." Hotch said as he made his way to the elevator. Having no intention of taking part in whatever juvenile behavior the rest of his team was guarenteed to take part in, maybe not Rossi, though. And possibly not Spencer, unless JJ dragged him with her.

"All right, who wants to hit up the Casino with me?" Derek asked.

"Spence and I will." JJ said with a smile, Spencer opened his mouth to protest. But he knew the likely hood of him wining was a one to zero, Rossi just raised his eyebrows and headed for the elevator. Oh, he would go to the casino, but a _different _casino. Derek looked at Emily.

"All right," Emily said with a small sigh, Derek smiled.

"Which one's the best?" JJ asked.

"There's one up the street from here. It is the biggest one in Vegas." Spencer said.

"Let's go." Derek said as he walked towards the door.

**xxx**

"Come on, come on, OH!" Emily chanted as she watched the slot machine, 2 grapes and a 7.

"Man, these things are rigged." Derek said as he looked at his, a grape, a 7 and an orange.

"You just gotta have the lucky hand!" Emily said as she took a sip of her beer and put it down on the ledge. "Like this." she said as she stood up and took a coin out of her, she blew on it and reached over him, putting it in the slot, then she pulled the lever. "You can keep that." Emily said with a smirk once two oranges came up and coins came out the slot.

"They're computerized." Derek said in disbelief. "They watch us through the video cameras, then decide what you get." he said, Emily nodded as she grabbed her beer.

"Mhm, sure." she said as she grabbed her coin cup. "I'm gonna get a martini, want something?"

"Yeah," Derek said as he grabbed her beer that had a few sips left. "This." he said, Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to get a drink. "Get me whatever this is!" he called so she could hear as she walked over to the bar area. She ordered the drinks, if Derek were to just go up and get a beer it would take at least 10 or 15 minutes for the bar tender to get to him, unless the bartender was gay.

"Well hello there," Emily heard, she looked up and saw a guy standing there. Your typical player/dougebag. He had a dougebagy hair cut and his whole get up did not impress Emily, at all. Emily smiled.

"Hey there." she said with a smile.

"Put it on my tab." he said to the bartender once he gave Emily the two drinks, Emily smiled at him as she grabbed the drinks. "I'm Charles." he said as he slyly stuck his hand out, he was too busy trying to think of ways to _get her in bed_, to realize she had the two drinks in her hands.

"I'll be sure to tell my _boyfriend_." Emily said as she pointed over to Derek, Charles' smile fell as he looked at him. "Yeah, he works for the FBI... where do you work? Or are you still in _college_?" Emily asked, according to the way he was dressed he sure looked like he was in college, not to mention the fact that he _was _22. "But hey, thanks for the drinks." Emily said with a smile as she walked away, handing Derek the beer.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"Some doughe. I told him you were my boyfriend and you worked for the FBI. I scared him like the child he is.."

"How old was he, anyway?"

"Probably 22. Or 20 with a fake ID." Emily said with a shrug. "You ready to cash those coins in for some poker chips?" she asked him.

2 more martini's, 3 more beers, and 2 hours later Emily was gambling, almost completely wasted. She was having a winning streak in _Craps_, Derek was on his 4th beer and he even had a long island iced tea, which made him almost as waisted as Emily was.

"She's out," Derek said as he collected Emily's chips and put them into her bag, she already had 7,000 dollars in chips, she started with only 500, and 7,000 can go fast when you're drunk. Emily pouted as Derek pulled her away.

"Jerk. Give me my chips back!" Emily said loudly, Derek shook his head.

"No, Emily. You can loose this really fast. Quit while you're ahead."

"I'm not a quiter."

"You're a liar." Derek said, Emily groaned.

"Give me back my chips." she told him, Derek shook his head. "Give them backkk!" she said as she stomped her feet.

"Throw a tantrum, see if I care." Derek said as he walked through the crowd.

"Where are you goingg?" Emily asked, as long as Derek had _her _chips she was sure to follow.

"Taking you back to the hotel, before you get too waisted and sleep with some random guy with an STD."

"So you can come back and fuck any girl that walks your way?" Emily asked. "_She _could have an STD."

"I wasn't going to fuck any girl that walks my way, Prentiss." Derek said, Emily crossed her arms. "I would have fucked a really really hot girl."

"Same difference." Emily scoffed as she held her hand out. "Give me my bag."

"It's 2am. We shoudl get back to the hotel anyway."

"Morgan." Emily warned as he walked in the lobby that was much quieter then the casino room.

"Only if you promise to come back to the hotel." Derek told her, Emily groaned.

"Only if _you _promise to have a drink with me and _not _come back out." Emily told him, Derek sighed.

"Fine."

**xxx**

As if Emily and Derek weren't wasted enough, they **had** to go to the hotel and not just have _a _drink. They drank 3 more beers and would have drank more if they weren't _asked _to leave the bar area.

"Prentiss, get upp." Derek said as Emily fell on her knees after stepping out of the elevator.

"I like it down here." Emily slurred.

"Come on, I'll help you." Derek said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, falling against the wall. He wasn't the most functional drunk out there.

"Get off me." Emily mumbled as she walked to her room. "Oh no..." Emily said, she sounded extremely disapointed. "I forgot the thing." she said as she ran her fingers along the part of the door that had the card slider to open the door.

"Isn't JJ there?" Derek asked as he leaned against the wall. Emily shook her head, longer then she needed to.

"I can't wake her up, Morgan. She needs beauty sleep." Emily said as she stumbled over her feet to turn around and walk towards his room. "It wont open!" she exclaimed as she tried to jiggle the handle, Derek walked over and took the card out of his pocket.

"That's cause youneedthis, duh Prentiss." Derek said as he put the card in the slot, after missing the slot a few times. Emily pushed the door open and walked over to the bed, plopping down on it, spralling her legs and arms to either side of her. "Move over. I have to fit too." Derek told her, Emily pushed herself up and kicked her shoes off as Derek pulled his shirt off and got into bed. Emily stood up and pulled her blouse off, leaving an undershirt under it. THen she unzipped her pants, Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"Don't look!" she exclaimed as she threw her blouse out him.

"Okay, okay!" Derek said as he turned, Emily slid her pants down to her ankles and stumbled into bed. "You all good?" Derek asked, he didn't want to risk getting hit with a fist next. Emily mumbled 'mhm' and Derek turned the lamp off. "Night." he said, Emily let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She opened them a minute later.

"Are you up.." she mumbled, then waited a few seconds, there was no answer. "Derekkkk..." she whined, still no answer, but she heard him breathe loudly. "MORGAN!" she said as she shook him vigerously.

"Jeez, what Prentiss?"

"I'm bored." she said as she sat up.

"So sleep." he mumbled, Emily just looked at him and stayed silent, he sighed, feeling her eyes on him in the dark. He reached for the lamp and turned it on, then he looked at her.

"I'mthirsty..." Emily said as she stood up, at this moment she didn't care that all she was wearing was black lace panties with a white undershirt. She walked over to the mini fridge and squated down to see what was in there. She was clearly still drunk and so was Derek. She grabbed a water bottle, Derek sat up, leaning his back on the head board as he looked at her. "Want one?"

"Sure.." Derek said as grabbed another bottle and walked over to the bed, as she took a sip of hers. She knelt on the bed and handed the bottle to him as she watched him take a sip, he moved the water bottle from his lips, licking them before putting the bottle on the table, then he looked at Emily, who was still watching him. She sort of got lost in the moment. She looked at him with lustful eyes as she bit her lip, like she was unsure. She looked down at the bed for a second before she looked at him and moved towards him in a rather quick motion.

She pushed her lips against him, Derek didn't hesitate at all. After that look she gave him, _he _was going to jump on her if she didn't jump on him. Derek ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. Emily smirked into the kiss as she lightly bit his bottom lip, taunting him. Derek chuckled softly as she pushed her body against his, putting one leg around him so she was straddling him. Derek found himself placing his hands on her waist as her hand moved down his chest along his abs. Emily found his belt buckle as she slowly slid it out of the buckle.

"Prentiss-" Derek mumbled against her lips.

"Shhh.." Emily mumbled, pushing her lips against his harder as she opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to wonder her mouth. It kept him occupied while she took his belt off and un did his pants without any protests.

**xxx**

Emily's eyes opened slowly, she picked her head up, the light from the sun immediatly gave her a head ache, she let out a groan as she turned onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and saw the ceiling was unfamiliar. She looked to her left and saw the door to the balcony and the mini fridge. _Finished case. Vegas. Plane-8am. _She reminded herself. She grabbed the covers and pulled them all off, feeling colder than she expected. She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. _JJ? _She thought with a confused expression, she _was _sharing a room with JJ and all. She looked over and saw Derek laying next to her, on his stomach, Emily's eyes widened.

"Holy fuck."


End file.
